FAQ (SEIV)
Category:SEIV Newbie FAQCategory:Space Empires IVCategory:FAQs Frequently Asked Questions for Space Empires IV Please help us port over the Frequently Asked Questions for Newbies to this FAQ (SEIV). Instructions: 1. Please read FAQ 0.0 (SEIV) before making changes to this FAQ. 2. If you make major modifications to this index page, we ask that you post your reasons for doing so in the Talk:FAQ (SEIV) discussion. Thanks for helping! FAQ (SEIV) template FAQ for Space Empires IV Originally compiled from the collective wisdom of the Shrapnel Community Forums, and originally organized by Slick and Ruatha. 0.0 Introduction :0.1 Where can I purchase Space Empires IV? :0.2 Top 20 Newbie Questions :0.3 Top 10 Newbie Mistakes 1.0 Game Start-up and Empire Creation :1.1 Racial Traits :1.2 Racial Characteristics :1.3 Cultures :1.4 Hapiness Types :1.5 Planet Type and Atmosphere :1.6 AI Difficulty and Bonus :1.7 Game Mechanics :1.8 Game Setup Options 2.0 Designing Ships :2.1 Misc. Components :2.2 Mounts :2.3 Weapons :2.4 Shields :2.5 Armor :2.6 Engines :2.7 Vehicle Control :2.8 Combat Systems :2.9 The Colonizer :2.10 Ship Design Strategies :2.11 Upgrading Ships :2.12 The Combat Simulator :2.13 Maintenance :2.14 Transports 3.0 Research and Technology 4.0 Planet Development :4.1 Exploring :4.2 Colonizing :4.3 Facilities :4.4 Construction :4.5 Resource Production :4.6 Remote Mining :4.7 Population :4.8 Planet Defense :4.9 Ring Worlds and Sphere Worlds :4.10 Growing Your Empire :4.11 Improving and Modifying Planets :4.12 Improving and Modifying Systems 5.0 Ships and Bases :5.1 Attack and Defense Ships :5.2 Support Ships :5.3 Ship Management :5.4 Supply and Resupply :5.5 Repairs and Retrofitting :5.6 Fleets :5.7 Training and Experience :5.8 Orders :5.9 Cloaking :5.10 Movement :5.11 Cargo :5.12 Bases :5.13 Ship ID 6.0 Space Combat :6.1 Ship Tactics :6.2 Fleet Formations :6.3 Attacking Ships :6.4 Capturing Ships :6.5 Analyzing Ships :6.6 Attacking Planets :6.7 Tactical Combat Specifics :6.8 Simultaneous Combat Specifics :6.9 Planet Blockades :6.10 Adapting to Win 7.0 Ground Combat :7.1 Ground Combat General :7.2 Capturing Planets 8.0 Units :8.1 Units General :8.2 Fighters :8.3 Troops :8.4 Mines :8.5 Drones :8.6 Weapon Platforms :8.7 Satellites 9.0 Systems and Sectors :9.1 Sight :9.2 Spaceports :9.3 System Facilities :9.4 System Defense :9.5 Stellar Manipulation :9.6 Storms and Nebulae 10.0 Diplomacy :10.1 Intelligence :10.2 Trade :10.3 Communications :10.4 Anger :10.5 Contact :10.6 Treaties 11.0 Empire Management :11.1 Keeping Track of Things :11.2 Ministers :11.3 Waypoints :11.4 Game Interface 12.0 Happiness :12.1 Riots and Riot Control 13.0 The AI :13.1 Mega Evil Empire :13.2 AI tactics :13.3 Neutral AI Empires 14.0 Turn Sequencing :14.1 Simultaneous :14.2 Sequential 15.0 Multiplayer :15.1 PBEM :15.2 PBW :15.3 TCP/IP Games 16.0 Customizing the Game (Mods and Shipsets) :16.1 Popular Mods :16.2 Managing Mods :16.3 Combining Mods :16.4 Installing Mods :16.5 Installing Shipsets 17.0 Strategy Articles (By Stone Mill, contributing writer) :17.1 Empire Design ** :17.2 Early Economy and Exploration :17.3 Managing Your Economy :17.4 Get the Most out of Fighters :17.5 Combat Strategies : Early, Mid, and Late Game ** :17.6 Rock, Paper, Scissors : (Which weapons and strategies counter others) :17.7 The Early Kill ** :17.8 Partnerships and Trade ** :17.9 How to Win in SEIV by Machiavelli XLVII ** :17.10 When To Attack ** :17.11 Intel Operations :17.12 Expert Moves and Dirty Tricks 18.0 Reference :18.1 Keyboard Shortcuts :18.2 Cheat Codes :18.3 Command Line Parameters Under Development 19.0 Slick's Turn Checklist (probationary section) 20.0 Article: Min-Maxing the Empire; The Art of Free Points Written by Imperator Fyron 21.0 Article: How is damage assigned? Written by Zanthis Copied from the "Dubious Strategy Guide" 22 Reserved for future use 23 Reserved for future use 24 Reserved for future use 25.0 Appendices: Figures, Tables, References, etc.